


Hiccup and Astrid: On top of a Rocky Mountain

by srrnferg21



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srrnferg21/pseuds/srrnferg21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid just got married and Hiccup decides to give his new wife a simple wedding gift. POST-HTTYD2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup and Astrid: On top of a Rocky Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the first time that I would be writing here on archive of our own. I hope you like this story. I was inspired by my girlfriedn in doing this. Give comments or suggestions! it's much appreciated! Thank you!

The crowd of Berk had finally left them alone and went back to their eating and drinking in the Great Hall. Hiccup and Astrid were finally free.  
The wedding ceremony took seven days of non-stop feasting and drinking and drunken fist fighting; Hiccup often wondered how anyone could endure such an event without getting tired. Astrid would then remind him that they are Vikings.  
It has been a long day, and the sun was now sinking. Alone in their newly made house, Hiccup slowly wrapped his arm around Astrid; their eyes locked on each other. Their hearts were beating fast and all thoughts had left. It was only them in the room.  
Astrid smiled as their lips almost touched and gently pushed Hiccup away.  
"Not yet." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the window. It was the most beautiful part of their room and it was large enough to fit a Nightmare's head through it. She opened the glass shutters and there the sun sat a fingernail's length near the horizon, painting the sea with deep orange and scarlet. "Not until the sun sets."  
Hiccup knew that his wife loves the sunset, but looking at her, leaning there by the window and watching the sun sink into the horizon was far more beautiful than anything else, giving him a sudden wave of warmth on his chest which left him smiling.  
"Am I going to look at this forever?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist again and leaning his head on her shoulder joining her watch.  
"Don't tell me you're that excited, Hiccup." Astrid teased while pulling on His hair.  
"I didn't mean that! I meant – you!"  
"And what's with me?"  
"I don't know. Because you're much more beautiful than the sunset?"  
"I'm not sure, if that's even a statement or a question."  
"I don't know how to say it properly."  
"Try." She wanted to hear him say it.  
Hiccup hesitated, but still he tried. "It's just that, after all these years; after all that's happened, I'm finally with you. And watching you watch the sunset make me feel like I'm in a dream. Like – it makes me happy to watch you there knowing I'll get to watch you watch the sunset for the rest of my life."  
Astrid smiled; she understood what he's trying to say. She embraced him tightly, her head leaning on his chest. Hiccup held her too and kissed the top of her head memorizing the scent of each strand of her hair.  
"Hiccup?" Astrid looked up at him. "A few years back, I saw you at Dragon Tooth Mountain. You were scribbling something on your notebook. When I asked you what you were working on you said that you were writing a song for me and that I have to wait for this day to hear it.  
"Oh boy." Hiccup said as if her were in trouble for something. He smiled at her knowing where the conversation is going.  
"I've waited for it. Now, I want to hear it." Astrid said softly.  
Hiccup blushed – he felt a little shy, he gulped before he answered. "I don't think you want to hear it."  
"Please." Her voice was softer; almost pleading. "As a gift. For me."  
Hiccup couldn’t resist his wife’s request and so he took a deep breath, composed himself and in a deep voice, he slowly sang the song he wrote for her:

"On top of a rocky mountain  
Where I stand; all troubles flee.  
In the bank of a foggy fountain  
In there I shall find thee."

Hiccup hesitated, but Astrid held him tightly, pressing him to continue.

"On top of a rocky mountain  
I stared at you from 'far  
Where your eyes are shining crystals  
In the light of the moon and stars.  
On top of a rocky mountain  
I took your hand in mine,  
Your whisper soft and calming  
Send shivers to my spine."

Astrid giggled. "Were you that afraid when you heard my 'soft and calming whisper'?"  
"No!" Hiccup looked at her. "It's metaphorical. I couldn't find anything else that rhymes."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Don't stop." She again pressed her head against him, listening to the beating of his heart.

"On top of a rocky mountain  
We played and danced and sung  
The music that's meant for us  
Like a singing dragon's hum  
And on top of that crazy mountain  
We watched the sun pass by  
I looked into your eyes and whispered,"

Hiccup paused and Astrid looked to see why he stopped. The sun was finally gone and only the candles lit the room. Her eyes glistened in dim light and he felt the same warm feeling in his chest, making his legs weak. He cupped her smooth, soft cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. Their foreheads rested on each other and with the softness of his voice, he whispered the last line of his song:

"Someday you will be mine."


End file.
